Kanda isn't the only who is violent
by Cinder46231
Summary: Random idea that popped into my head that involves Cross, Alma, Kanda, and Allen being in the same family. AU and protective and parental Cross. Allen knows how to use a gun and Kanda is an older brother. One Shot. A lot of OOC.


**Disclaimer: 323902478 does not own D. Gray-man or any of the other characters that might have popped up that doesn't fall under D. Gray-man. I only own the story plot and the family beside Allen's**

 **I just didn't know what to do with the idea so I just wrote something random**

' **Thoughts'**

" **Speaking"**

Kanda isn't the only who is violent

~Morning~

"Good morning class. We have a new student today so I would like you all to give him a warm welcome." The teacher said as he went to tell eh new student to come in.

To say the students were shocked would be an understatement. All the girls in the class blushed and hoped to get is attention while the guys were either hoping to be his friend to look cool or were hating the guy for his good looks. (long black hair in a high ponytail, the school uniform with the blazer open and no tie, and a face that turned some of the guys in class gay. The guy was so hot that they were wondering why he was in school instead of modeling.)

"Okay class, this is Kanda Yuu. He transferred here from a school in Japan. Kanda, will you please introduce yourself."

"Call me Kanda and nothing else. If you do you will meet my sword. I don't want to make friends with anyone and is I find any of you messing with my siblings you will regret it." Kanda said while making sure to glare at everyone in the room.

"O-okay. Any questions?" No response. "Okay Kanda. You can sit next to Lavi. Lavi please raise your hand." 'Teacher are you trying to kill us.' The class thought because Lavi was the student that can get you extremely pissed while not doing anything and is also not afraid of dying which means he will annoy Kanda and they will all die.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name's Lavi." Lavi smiled and raised his hand to shake.

Kanda ignored him and just looked out the window, deep in thought.

~Later~

Sorry to interrupt but can I see Kanda Yuu in my office after school." The principal said on the P.A.

"What did you do?" Lavi asked but Kanda just ignored him for the window and his thoughts.

~After school~

The bell rang and Kanda went to the principal's office. He just kept ignoring Lavi who was following him. When he made it to the office, he knocked and the next thing Kanda knew, he was on the floor with a child on his chest.

"Nii-san!" the child cried. The child looked like he was no older than 5. He had white hair with a red scar on the left side of his face and was in an elementary school uniform.

"Aren, what's wrong?" Kanda asked as he pats the boy's head. 'Wow. He can be nice.' Lavi thought from right next to Kanda.

A girl in a middle school uniform with black hair and a scar across her nose walked out of the office.

"A group of kids in his class called him creep and then took off his glove and called him a monster. The teacher knew that is was a burn scar so she sent him to me so that I could take him to the high school section to see you." The girl said then handed him a sword. "Give them hell for me because I can't be there."

Kanda took the sword and smirked. "Sure thing Alma," then looked down at the crying child.

"Aren." Still crying. "I need you to let go so that I can stop kids from hurting you again." Still crying. "Moyashi, get up Alma is taking you home." Sniffles and then he lifted his face and wiped the tears away then pouted. "The name's Allen."

"Come on Allen, let's go home and eat." Alma said and picked up Allen, who was excited for food. It was then that Allen saw Lavi. "What's your name?" he said. Alma looked at him and Kanda said, "Name: Lavi, very annoying, too happy to be normal, call him usagi." "Hey!" "Hi, my names Alma, and his names Allen," pointing at the white-haired kid. "Nice to meet you, but we have to go home and stop Cross from going gun crazy." Alma said as she left, Allen smiling and waving at them goodbye. "Bye nii-san, usagi-san."

"Great, you got Allen calling me usagi." Lavi whined but then he saw Kanda walking away. "Hey! Where are you going Kanda?" "To go punish some children and their parents," Kanda said, looking down right murderous. "You can't do that, you'll get suspended." Lavi said as he saw Kanda pulling out his sword. "Don't care, we moved to Canada to get Aren away from all the criticism, if it happens here then there was no point." Kanda said

"If you're not in school, you can't protect him then." Kanda stopped and looked at Lavi. "Fine but I'm not stopping Cross when he comes after them." "Fine but who's Cross?" Lavi asked. "He's my dada and he is really protective of us and when we are hurt." "I pity whoever crosses his path." Lavi said, wondering if the protectiveness could get as bad as Komui's obsession with his sister, and Lavi's classmate, Lenalee.

"Oh look. There he is now." Kanda said pointing at Cross who had Alma and Allen following him. The man had a gun in his hand and was walking towards Kanda's original goal. Kanda and Lavi made their way over and that was when Lavi saw that all four of them were armed with either a gun or a sword.

"Hey dad." "Have a nice day at school, Yuu?" "It was alright, new friend, his name's Lavi." Kanda pointed at Lavi before glaring at the parents, who were staring at the weapons. "Lavi? Do you live with Bookman?" "Yeah, you know the panda?" "Yeah, worked with him a couple of times." Lavi was shocked. 'Is this the Marion Cross that Bookman keeps mentioning?' Lavi will ask later, but for now, 'let see what happens.'

Cross went up to the parents and asked, "are you the parents of the brat that bullied my son?" with an evil smirk. The stupid child spoke up, "what? The monster has such a pretty family? There's no way that fre-" before he even got to finish, Kanda had his sword at the child's neck, Cross had a gun pointed at his forehead and Alma and Allen had their sword and guns respectively pointed at the parents to prevent them from stopping Cross and Kanda.

'Note to self: Don't piss off Kanda's family.' Lavi thought as he inched away. "Listen and listen well kid. The kid you are bullying is my child so if I see this happening you are going to regret it." Cross growled as he glared at the child. "Don't think you will get away with it later too because me and my sister go to school here and we are good friends with the principal so watch your back." Kanda said with an evil smirk.

"Daddy works for the government and he has clearance for his actions so the police won't help you." Allen said as he pointed his guns at the parents. "Now we want your son to apologize and ever mess with Allen again, do we make ourselves clear?" Alma said as she circled the parents with her sword at their necks. "Derrick, hurry up and apologize!" the father said in a panic, not wanting to die just yet.

"But dad he's a mon-"he got cut off by a gunshot next to his ear and a sword pointed at his neck. "What was it that you were about to say?" Alma asked as her eyes gleamed with malicious intent. "i-I'm sorry Allen." The kid stuttered as he then passed out. "Do you promise he will stay away from Allen, or do we have to go over this again?" Cross asked as his gun was moved to pointing at them. "W-we promise!" everyone removed their weapons and the parents ran along with an unconscious son in their arms. 

"Hi usagi-san!" Allen yelled as he ran over to a scared Lavi and hugged his legs. "Who's usagi-san?" Cross asked Kanda as Alma removed Allen from Lavi's legs. "Lavi Bookman." Kanda replied. "Bookman? Are you the grandson of the Bookman that works as the informate for the government?" Cross asked. Lavi nodded. Cross then stared at Lavi. "What?" Lavi asked, getting uncomfortable with Cross' stare. "Nothing, just making sure of something." "So is this what you do to every family that was mean to Allen?" Lavi asked.

Not just Allen, everyone who messes with this family." Alma replies with Allen in his arms. "Yikes, wouldn't want to be on your bad side then." Lavi said, "But what could have caused that boy to say something so mean?" "He saw my arm. It's burnt up to the shoulder and looks disgusting." Allen replied hugging his arm to his chest. "Since you shared what with me, I'll share something with you," Lavi said as he lifted his eye patch so that Allen could see the horrible burn. "I got this when I was a kid too. I hid it so that nobody would call me ugly. Now everyone either calls me mysterious for looking all my secrets are hidden behind this patch or handsome because I can rock an eye patch and still look hot." Lavi said with a grin. Allen giggled.

"You think I can rock gloves like you can rock that eye patch?" Allen asked. "of course, you're doing it right now." Allen smiled, "Thank You." "Let's keep each other's secrets. Okay?" Lavi said. "Okay." Allen smiled at Lavi but then yawned. "Looks like someone is tired," Alma said as she passed Allen to Cross. "We'll see you tomorrow. " "Bye usagi-san." Allen said as he curled up in Cross' arms. Alma and Cross started walking away. Kanda went up to Lavi and said, "Thanks for sharing. People don't tend to stick around Allen after finding out about his arm. I won't kill you for being around Allen because of that so I'll see you in class tomorrow." Kanda said before running to catch up with Cross and Alma.

'One thing for sure, never get on the bad said of this family.' Lavi thought as he walked away 'this family is crazy but at least their good people. Maybe I should stick around them.'

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
